Heroes Tales
by Melreya
Summary: Série d'OS complètements différents sur le thème des avengers, ou l'on retrouve du Stucky, du Ironfrost et bien d'autres encore! Prenez le temps de lire les OS dans l'ordre que vous souhaitez, ou vous pouvez même ne pas tous les lire! Amour, Peur et Amusement au rendez-vous!
1. Présentations

Oyez oyez, chers gens.

Après un grand moment d'absence, je reviens enfin! *joie*

J'ai donc décidé de commencer une série de One Shot tous différents sur le thème des Avengers.

J'essaierais de poster assez régulièrement, la longueur variera en fonction de mon imagination x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle formule dans des reviexs, ça me ferait très plaisir! ^^

PS: Il y aura de tout les thèmes: Amour, Horreur, Glauque, Héroisme, etc. donc chaque chapitre est différent!


	2. Chapitre 1- Amour d'enfance

**Premier OS: Amour d'enfance**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

Bucky se réveilla. Il était dans une chambre simple, avec une chaise à côté du lit ou reposaient des affaires propres. Il était en caleçon, remarqua-t-il. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière naturelle qui provenait de la baie vitrée. Alors qu'il se levait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il ouvrit avec méfiance, puis son visage de décomposa de surprise. Il resta immobile quelques instants, puis fondit dans les bras de l'être qui lui avait tant manqué.

Tout lui avait manqué, en fait. Ses bras puissants enlaçant son corps, ses douces lèvres plaquées contre les siennes, ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait quand il était avec lui.

Lui, c'était son âme, son être, c'était sa chair, son sang, c'était toute sa vie. Jamais il n'a aimé une autre personne. Jamais il n'en aimera une autre. Depuis son enfance il l'aimait, jusqu'à sa mort il l'aimera.

Steve Rogers, moon of his life.

Leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un tellement ils étaient collés. Une larme coula sur la joue de Bucky. Deux ans. Deux ans sans le voir. C'était une chose trop difficile pour lui. Steve avait fait tellement de choses pour lui que ç'en était difficile de les énumérer.

Il se souvient alors de leur premier baiser, juste avant le départ de Steve pour une énième mission des Avengers encore ennuyante. Bucky avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il entretenait depuis si longtemps, donc il l'avait pris à part dans le bureau du concerné. Puis il avait tout déballé d'une traite. Tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Après cette confession, Steve n'avait rien dit. Il s'était seulement approché de lui, lentement. Lentement, il s'approchait de plus en plus. Puis, sans un mot, se ruait sur la bouche de son partenaire comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis toujours. Ce qui était un peu vrai, et réciproque d'ailleurs.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Steve lui souriait d'un de ses rares sourires sincères, ceux qui vous font tourner la tête. Toujours en souriant, il dit simplement :

« Bon anniversaire mon amour. Eh oui, c'est aujourd'hui. Je suis revenu pour l'occasion. Je te le promets, moon of my life, que jamais je ne repartirais. Jamais ce trou béant dans ton cœur ne se rouvrira. Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de te cacher. Tu pourras être toi-même. Fais de moi un outil, fais de moi ce que tu veux. Fais de moi ce dont tu as envie. Mais jamais plus je ne te quitterais. »

Ces paroles choquèrent tellement Bucky qu'il ne répondit même pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, tellement le message était beau. Il enlaça son partenaire et se promit de ne plus lui faire de mal.

Le message était passé, l'espoir pouvait renaître.

Bucky n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir.

Bucky pourrait enfin être heureux.

Peut-être partiraient ils sur une île.

Peut-être seraient ils à la rue.

Peut importe ce que réservait le futur, Bucky était prêt à l'affronter, du moment que Steve était à ses côtés.

Une deuxième larme roula sur sa joue. Cette fois, le Captain l'essuya, puis sans un mot se mit en caleçon, et ils s'allongèrent dans le lit.

Emmitouflés dans la couette immaculées, l'un contre l'autre, plus rien n'importait à part ce contact magique qui unissait deux être que tout séparait en apparence, mais qui en fait étaient similaires.

Deux simples personnes qui s'aiment.

Deux simples hommes heureux.

Plus jamais séparés.

Plus jamais en conflit.

 **Et voilà, ce premier OS est terminé, un peu classique mais l'action arrive, don't worry!**

 **Pensez à donner votre avis dans les reviews, et à bientôt!**

 **meLreya**


	3. Chapitre 2- Le spectacle d'Aeternus

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce deuxième OS paraît assez vite, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, car aujourd'hui on part sur la veuve noire !**

 **Je n'ai pas encore commencé le troisième, donc je ne peux pas vous préciser la date de sortie**

 **Merci pour les follows, et sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

Natasha ouvrit les yeux. Suspendue au plafond par des chaines qui encerclaient ses poignets rougis. D'après le peu de choses qu'elle pouvait voir, en dépit de l'obscurité, elle se trouvait sur un plancher. Devant elle se trouvait un rideau rouge.

Elle était donc dans un théâtre. Un vieux théâtre aux couleurs délavées par le temps. Un gramophone était à l'extrémité droite de la scène. Elle détourna les yeux vers la gauche. Soudain, une musique détraquée retentit dans la salle. Une musique aigue et fausse, une musique de manège d'enfant. Une de celle qui vous glace le sang.

Elle cherchait l'origine de cet ignoble son, quand des pas secs se firent entendre. Son pouls s'accélère alors qu'elle essaye de se dégager, en vain. Les bruits se rapprochèrent, on pouvait maintenant distinguer le bruit d'une canne qui frappait sur les planches.

Un costume noir délavé et un chapeau haut de forme. Ces images resteraient à jamais gravées dans son esprit déjà bien amoché par la captivité.

« QUE LE SHOW COMMENCE »

L'homme, après la déclaration, ouvrit les lourds rideaux avec un bruit mécanique.

La lumière fusa en plein sur Natasha. Celle-ci put alors voir le visage de l'homme, enfin ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de visage.

Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur rouge sanglante, il avait des cheveux longs et fins, un sourire diabolique et une mâchoire en métal. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil énergumène, et la veuve noire en trembla de peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son agresseur. Le bruit mécanique qu'elle avait entendu provenait du crissement de sa mâchoire quand il riait.

L'homme entama une danse qui se voulait être joyeuse mais qui en fait effrayait vraiment la jeune femme.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil, puis roula lentement le long de sa joue.

L'homme se tourna vers la salle vide, et, comme s'il parlait à un homme imaginaire, déclara aux tables désertes :

« Oyez, chers spectateurs, oyez. Je suis le grand Magister Aeternus, celui qui ne meurt jamais. Aujourd'hui devant vous j'accomplirais ma rugissante vengeance ! Vous êtes réunis ici ce soir pour assister au spectacle funeste de la veuve noire ! Ahahahah, Soyez prêts à entendre la vérité sur cette femme, et que débute le spectacle ! »

Il s'approcha d'un pas qui se voulait gracieux, alors que sa démarche mécanique était bien trop calculée.

Natasha se dit que tout était beaucoup trop minutieux. Que tout était préparé.

Mais déjà Aeternus était devant elle, rapprochant sa tête de son visage, son souffle fétide et son sourire figé sur sa face.

« Alors, Natasha, on a une petite idée de ce que l'on fait là, ou on est trop IDIOT pour oublier ses mauvaises actions ? Tu ne seras PAS pardonnée, jamais tu ne seras pardonnée, JAMAIS !

\- Sérieusement, qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

\- Sshhht, susurra-t-il, mon enfant, shhhht, tu le sauras bien assez tôt »

L'homme s'écarta de la Veuve Noire, puis, toujours avec ce sourire métallique, sortit de la scène.

Natasha était désormais seule face à la salle de spectacle abimée par les ans.

Elle se mit à réfléchir au destin qui l'attendait. Un destin sombre. Une vie qui allait probablement s'achever par la faute d'un fou furieux sans qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Avait-elle vraiment tout dit ?

Avait-elle vraiment tout avoué ?

Puis elle pensa à Bruce. Un être rejeté par sa différence, par son autre « façade ». Elle avait toujours vu Hulk d'une façon particulière, comme s'ils étaient complémentaires par leurs différences.

Peut être aurait-elle du lui dire ses sentiments depuis le début. Comme ça, elle n'aurait pas eu tant de regrets. Peut être que cela aurait pu tout changer.

Il lui fallait juste un téléphone. Elle avait un numéro, elle avait une voix.

Le fou furieux se faisait long. Natasha fit donc un peu plus attention à la pièce, à ce qui l'entourait.

A côté du gramophone gisait une chaise à trois pieds, qui tenait miraculeusement debout grâce à un petit tabouret placé sous le pied manquant.

Sur la petite table accolée reposaient un trousseau de clé, un petit carnet et…

Natasha sentit son cœur s'emballer et se propulsa tant bien que mal le plus loin possible des chaines, puis tira d'un coup sec.

La chaine céda, surement par la sainte force de la volonté.

Ou par détermination.

Enfin bref, débarrassée de cette entrave, elle se rua vers la table, pris l'objet tant souhaité et… composa le numéro de Bruce.

 _Biiiiip_

 _Biiiiiip_

 _Biiiiiip_

« Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Bruce ?

\- Natasha ?

\- Oh, mon dieu, si tu savais comme je suis contente d'entendre ta voix !

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Un fou furieux m'avait attaché à des chaines et veut me tuer de manière spectaculaire. Mais peu importe ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

\- Ou es tu, Natasha !

\- Peut importe, je ne vais probablement pas m'en sortir ce soir. Je veux juste te dire une chose, s'il te plait ne raccroche plus jusqu'à la fin

\- D'accord, d'accord, dis-moi !

\- Je t'aime Bruce. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Promets-moi de ne pas raccrocher ! Je l'entends qui approche, OH MON DIEU BRUCE JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

Bruce, dans son appartement, paniquait pour elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas la perdre. C'était inconcevable.

Natasha était accolée au fond de la salle, Aeternus s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

Comme arme du crime, il avait choisi une longue dague effilée. Son espoir s'amenuisait

Puis elle laissa tomber. Bruce la réconfortait au téléphone, mais elle ne comprenait pas les paroles. Tout était flou, elle tomba à genoux et accepta son destin, à bout de forces.

Bruce s'arrêta de parler, ne se contentant que des « non » répétés comme un mantra de plus en plus vite. Il entendait des bruits métalliques, les respirations lourdes de celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours, puis un geignement se fit entendre.

Il tomba lui aussi à genoux, aveuglé par les larmes, hurlant des « NON » entre deux sanglots tandis que de son côté, les forces de Natasha s'amenuisaient et le rire d'Aeternus se transforma en silence. Bruce raccrocha, sous le choc. Plus jamais sa vie ne serait la même.

Aeternus, avec son rictus déformé par la satisfaction, se tourna vers le public inexistant.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le spectacle est terminé. »

Puis, dans un silence morbide, repensant à sa fille qu'il allait rejoindre, fit tomber la chaise, monta sur le tabouret, attrapa la corde cachée dans la pénombre, puis… renversa le tabouret.

Et ainsi s'achève le spectacle d'Aeternus.

 **Hey, j'espère que ce one shot vous aura plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire car le cirque est l'un de mes thèmes préférés pour l'horreur !**

 **Pensez à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, puis donnez-moi des idées pour le prochain OS**

 **Sur ce, bisous bisous**

 **MeLreya, la grosse timbrée**


	4. Chapitre 3- Beignet volant

**Salutations, mes opercules de yaourt !**

 **Ici présent le troisième OS de cette série. Au programme : du Iron Frost un peu classique.**

 **Ce OS est sorti UN PEU en retard, mais on s'en fout, il est là ! on se retrouve juste en bas ^^**

Il faisait Stark, alias Iron Man, était épuisé. Il voulait juste être seul.

Cette journée de réunions dont il se foutait royalement avait été harassante pour le milliardaire qui avait autre chose à faire de ses journées, comme sauver des vies, par exemple. Malheureusement, il était contraint d'assister à ces réunions, car son armure, la prunelle de ses yeux, était en réparation.

Il marchait dans la rue, traînait, car il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez lui, dans sa villa confortable. Tout ce luxe, dont il ne se plaignait pourtant pas le moins du monde, l'ennuyait à mourir. C'était cela, ce qui clochait chez lui, en fin de compte : il s'ennuyait.

Appeler un taxi n'était pas une solution que Tony envisageait. Il préférait marcher au hasard, déambulant dans les rues. Ce soir là, il n'avait pas les idées claires.

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait reçu un texto du frère de Thor, Loki. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait obtenu son numéro d'ailleurs. Ce SMS racontait, sans rentrer dans les détails, les sentiments que le Dieu d'Asgard ressentait pour Tony. Mais du point de vue de celui-ci, c'était plutôt une attirance perverse et malsaine qui le dérangeait au plus profond de lui-même.

Mais, évidemment, il allait quand même le contacter. Juste pour voir, au cas ou il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à en tirer.

Néanmoins, il s'en voulait de contacter cet homme, il avait l'impression de trahir Pepper.

Ah, Pepper. Il l'aimait tant. C'était comme le soleil de sa vie, elle rayonnait et vous donnait le sourire en un instant.

C'était donc ce dilemme qui tiraillait le cœur du –plus si jeune d'ailleurs- Stark.

Il releva la tête et se concentra sur l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il était dans une rue sombre, dans un quartier probablement mal famé. Mais peu importait, car la pancarte d'un bar ouvert depuis Mathusalem était juste devant lui.

Il entra donc, car l'alcool était une de ses passions fulgurantes. Il commanda un double whisky, puis s'assit sur un tabouret, contre le comptoir. La serveuse était une vieille toute ridée qui tremblait de partout. A côté de lui buvait un homme déjà ivre mort qui semblait vouloir sympathiser avec lui.

Puis il prit un autre verre, discutant de la vie avec son voisin, parlant affaires, femmes, bière.

Il ne pensait plus à Loki ni à Pepper, là, dans ce bar, à moitié ivre, rigolant avec un homme qui n'avait même pas le centième de sa richesse, mais pourtant à cet instant il se sentait comme lui, léger.

La vie n'était pas si horrible, finalement.

Il sortit du bar deux heures plus tard, puis cette fois appela un taxi. C'était sûrement la solution la plus raisonnable vu son état, d'ailleurs.

Loki regarda une fois de plus son téléphone portable –qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment- : pas de nouvelles de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Comme d'habitude.

Il avait eu un coup de foudre pour le brave Iron Man dès le premier regard. Peu lui importait l'avis des gens sur son orientation sexuelle, car lui était un dieu, et eux des minables sujets.

Il avait cherché à attirer l'attention de Tony Stark dès le début. Il voulait cet homme. Il le voulait pour LUI. Cette idiote de Pepper l'agaçait sérieusement, avec son faux sourire et sa face d'ange. Cela minimisait ses chances d'obtenir son amour. La jalousie le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il regarda le réveil de sa chambre d'hôtel : 8 :19. Sur Misgard évidemment. La Terre était sa maison désormais, car Tony y était aussi. Il ne voulait plus repartir.

« toc toc ».

Loki se leva de son lit dans lequel il avait traîné pendant plus d'une heure pour aller ouvrir. Il traversa la chambre, décorée dans des tons blancs et marrons. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, certes, mais Loki préférait le noir. Et le vert. Parce que cela lui rappelait sa propre personnalité. Et ses yeux. Et ses cheveux.

Bon, son ego était un peu surdimensionné. Rien qu'un peu.

Enfin bref, arrivé devant la porte, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Et si c'était Tony ? Il ne saurait pas vraiment comment réagir dans cette situation. Pourtant, il avait toujours été à l'aise dans sa peau, n'hésitant jamais à prendre des décisions quelque peu… radicales.

Il posa la main sur la poignée métallique, hésitant quelques instant. Jamais il n'avait autant angoissé. Que devrait t'il dire à IronMan ? Que devrait il… faire ?

Loki prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, monsieur Loki, comment allez vous de si bon matin ? Voulez vous que je vous serve une tasse de café ? Un petit croissant, peut être ? Tout vous sera débité sur votre compte bancaire au-to-ma-ti-quement ! Génial, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, qu'est ce que je vou… aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Le gentil monsieur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne se prit un uppercut dans la mâchoire et tomba au sol, inconscient. Il n'aurait jamais du aller au travail, ce jour là, car faire angoisser Loki pour rien valait au moins une mâchoire de cassée. Et encore.

Loki prit le corps, et, mécontent, le jeta par-dessus a balustrade du couloir.

« voilà une bonne chose de faite », se dit-il .

Il referma la porte, et, sans faire attention aux cris alarmés des clients, retourna dans son lit et joua avec son téléphone pour essayer de se décontracter un peu.

« Réveillez vous, monsieur, c'est l'heure de votre appel ! »

Tony grogna et se blottit sous sa couette.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, alors pourquoi Jarvis le réveillait ?

Il allait tranquillement se rendormir lorsque une lumière vive filtra à travers ses paupières.

Tony entrouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était à moitié sur son canapé. L'autre moitié de son corps pendait dans le vide.

« Bordel, Jarvis, pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ?

\- - Je ne fais que vous obéir, monsieur.

\- - Hein ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à être réveillé ce matin, j'ai passé une soirée, comment dire, arrosée.

\- - Mais, monsieur, quand vous êtes rentré, vous m'avez demandé de vous réveiller pour passer un appel important. Cela ne vous revient-il pas, dit Jarvis avec une étrange intonation?

Tony se gratta le menton d'un air perplexe. Hier soir, pour lui, c'était le trou noir. Il n'avait aucune foutre couille d'idée de ce qui avait pu se passer après être monté dans le taxi.

Mais bon, cet appel important, il avait déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait. IronMan était réveillé, désormais, donc autant passer ce foutu coup de téléphone.

« PUT*** DE B*RDEL DE M*RDE CA ME FAIT CH*ER ! »

Loki n'était pas de nature patiente. Alors, oui, jouer à des jeux sur son téléphone portable, c'était bien, cela l'occupait, mais ses voisins de chambre n'étaient pas du même avis : ce dernier n'arrivant pas à battre son record sur Risky Road, il avait développé le syndrome de la rage, qui se manifestait de manière violente chez le dieu asgardien.

Après avoir perdu plusieurs parties, et alors qu'il était à deux points seulement de son record, une fenêtre d'appel s'ouvrit sur son portable. Il y avait deux boutons : un rouge, et un vert.

Il choisit le vert, évidemment : c'était la couleur de ses yeux. Puis, réalisant qu'il avait encore une fois perdu sa partie, il s'écria :

« Puta*n !

\- - Non, par ici on dit « fille de joie ».

La voix de Tony le prit totalement au dépourvu. Il fixa d'un air béat l'écran tactile, avant de répondre.

\- - T…Tony Stark ?

\- -C'est bien moi.

\- -Eh bien, euh, je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'appeler…. C'est assez surprenant, vu qu'avec cette sal…Pepper, vous vous entendez bien, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à quelque chose de ta part.

\- -Eh bien si. Devant Stark Industries, dans 20 minutes. Et sois à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

\- -Oh, euh…

 _Bip, bip bip._

Loki n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à Tony que celui-ci avait déjà raccroché.

Bien, sa mission était presque accomplie, il n'avait plus qu'à se préparer pour le rendez-vous.

Loki avait hâte de voir l'amour de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fébrile qu'à cet instant.

Tony regretta aussitôt d'avoir passé cet appel. C'est une très mauvaise idée de donner un rendez-vous à Loki, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Sa décision était prise. Loki pouvait toujours essayer de le séduire.

Il enfila son costume de la veille, pour ne pas perdre de temps, et se diriga vers l'entrée de son immeuble Stark Industries.

Arrivé à destination, il vit devant lui un stand de beignets. Il en prit deux. Il en donnerait sûrement à l'Asgardien. Sauf s'il avait faim.

« Bon, bah il n'y a plus qu'à attendre », dit-il.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas, il y a un mauvais pli sur le col ! »

Loki était énervé contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre une chemise que celle-ci s'était froissée. Mais bon, pas le choix, il devait y aller.

Il remit un « pshit » d'après rasage. Il sentait bon, celui-là, c'était son préféré.

Puis il se concentra, et se téléporta jusqu'au lieu du rendez vous.

La téléportation était une sensation étrange, on avait l'impression de se décomposer à un endroit puis de se recomposer à un endroit tout à fait différent. Quelques fois, si on ne se concentrait pas vraiment, on pouvait se retrouver dans des lieux incongrus, comme la fois ou, soul, il s'était téléporté dans le Burkina Faso. Une expérience étrange…

Loki se matérialisa devant la façade du building.

Il chercha du regard son bien aimé, sa main droite s'acharnant sur le col de sa chemise qui ne voulait pas se plier correctement. Ne voyant pas Tony, il aperçut cependant un vendeur ambulant, et ce fut grâce à ça qu'il se rendit compte qu'il mourait de faim. Il se concentra et fit léviter un petit beignet tout chaud au dessus des passants, le fit accélérer dans les airs. C'était un pouvoir bien pratique, la télékinésie, tout de même. La pâtisserie allait presque arriver jusqu'à lui quand un homme en costume qui marchait d'un pas ambulant sur la place changea brutalement de direction et se prit le beignet en pleine poire.

Peu de choses amusaient Loki. Il avait pris l'habitude de garder son sérieux. Mais la vision de ce chic énergumène se recevant un beignet sauvage le fit pouffer de rire. Enfin, quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue le visage de l'homme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que c'était Tony qui, visiblement mécontent, cherchait le coupable d'un regard meurtrier.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle détresse. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer. Il ne DEVAIT pas y aller. Il avait tout gâché. Il fallait fuir. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Loki, sans réfléchir, prit peur et partit en courant. Plus le temps de se téléporter, il fallait juste se cacher. Plus jamais il ne tenterait la télékinésie, c'était certain. Sa seule chance de gagner le cœur du beau Stark était morte avec le beignet, qui gisait désormais sur les pavés.

Tony marchait au hasard, attendant le rendez vous.

Il grignotait son deuxième beignet. _Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à être à l'heure,_ se dit-il.

Alors qu'il engloutissait sa dernière bouchée, il déambulait sur la place, ne savant plus quoi faire pour tromper son ennui. Il avançait sans but, puis avisa alors un banc désert sur sa droite, et c'est ce qui le décida à aller vers lui. Tony fit alors un angle droit de toute beauté et se replongea dans ses pensées.

 _Mais pourquoi maintenant,_ se dit-il, _Pourquoi Loki ne l'abordait que maintenant, alors que Pepp…_

\- "Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que…..

Il venait en effet de se recevoir sur le nez le fameux beignet qui lévitait dans les airs depuis un bon bout de temps. Sauf que Tony n'avait rien vu venir, et, cherchant l'enfoiré qui avait lancé ce beignet, vit un homme partir en courant avec une lâcheté inimaginable.

\- -Mais qui est-tu, jeune co… oh mon dieu."

Il reconnaissait ce corps grand et musclé, et ces cheveux d'ébène. Loki.

Tony souffla par le nez de manière théâtrale et se décida de le laisser tomber. Que cela lui serve de leçon. D'ailleurs, Loki ne lui avait même pas acheté de beignet, il lui en avait volé un. Enfin, en supposant que cela soit pour lui..

 _I, I, I love_ _little girls; they make me feel so good. I, I, I…_

\- "Allooooooo ?

Cette sonnerie faisait rire Tony à chaque fois. C'était celle qui était attribuée à Pepper, évidemment.

\- -Tony ! Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais devant l'immeuble ?

\- -Attends, tu m'as vu ?

\- -… Je suis en haut.

\- -Ha… donc….. tu as vu toute la scène, hum ?

Il entendit Pepper pouffer de rire. Bon, tant que ce n'était qu'elle…

\- -Je peux te garantir que tout l'immeuble t'a vu faire ton angle droit de super-sayen et puis te prendre un bagel volant. Tu as vu qui l'avait fait n'est-ce pas ?

\- -Oh non…. Et c'était un beignet. Attends, mais comment est ce que vous saviez où regarder précisément au bon moment ?

Qui donc avait pu lui dire, personne n'était au courant. Etant donné que sa chère et tendre ne répondait pas, il répéta la question.

\- -Demande donc à ton cheeeer Jarvis. Je suis sûre qu'il vous avouera.

C'était donc son IA qui avait vendu la mèche.

\- -Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste ma crédibilité qui est bien amochée. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- -Pas le moins du monde. Allez, ne reste pas planté là, rentre à la maison."

Et elle raccrocha.

Tony venait effectivement de subir la plus grosse humiliation de sa vie. Mais il s'en fichait. Le beignet était par terre, à ses pieds. Alors qu'il aurait pu être dans son estomac.

Il se décida à rentrer chez lui d'un pas rapide. Il allait sûrement mettre de la musique classique et aller dans sa cave, pour bricoler un peu. La vie reprendrait son cours.

Loki était de retour sur Asgard. Il ne reviendrait probablement plus sur Terre, cette mésaventure l'avait dégoûté de cette planète, même si c'était une chose assez anodine en fin de compte.

Après cet échec cuisant, il avait pris deux bouteilles de bourbon, qu'il avait englouti aussitôt matérialisé sur sa planète. C'était un paradoxe assez amusant, de boire une boisson terrienne alors que des hommes verts, bleus, à trois yeux marchaient à côté de vous.

Peut être Loki trouvera une personne qui le rendra heureux. En attendant, le bourbon lui fournissait une meilleure sensation que les choses aussi misérables que l'amour. Il lui fournissait l'allégresse.

 **BON, ce OS est terminé, il était beaucoup plus long que tous les autres, mais j'avais une inspiration pas terrible, donc j'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire, et je trouve que le résultat n'est pas exactement comme voulu. Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même si la fin n'est pas vraiment IronFrost, il ne faut pas le dire, c'est un secret !**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour le prochain, partagez les en MP !**


End file.
